The Crow
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: When someone dies, a crow carries the soul to the land of the dead.But when something so bad happens,a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can’t rest.Then sometimes,the crow can bring the person back to make the wrong things right.
1. Tragedy

I've actually had this story laying around on my computer since the summer when I saw _The Crow: Wicked Prayer_ on the SciFi channel. I only got up to one chapter before it fell to the wayside. Now it's back and it's moving on. I only have about another chapter written but I'm working on it so expect frequent updates.

Also, this fic is a bit violent so the T rating may change to M in later chapters. Just some advanced warning.

I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, The Crow, or any affiliated characters therein. There are also a few lines (like the italicized speech below) that are from the first The Crow movie (which was by far the best one of the three I've seen).

* * *

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Haruka walked down the street, a grocery bag in one hand while the other held the hand of her four-year-old daughter. Thanks to the powers of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon's, who had stopped in for a visit, Silver Crystals, Haruka and Michiru had been able to conceive their own child.

"Ready to go home little one?" Haruka asked with a big smile.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna race!" she exclaimed.

Haruka smiled at the small girl. She had blonde hair like Haruka but there were streaks of blue-green highlights interspersed evenly in her short hair. She looked very much like Haruka save for her eyes, which were identical to Michiru's.

Haruka frowned as the wind suddenly changed directions. "Come on Mika. Let's go home," Haruka said, warily looking around. They quickened their pace.

Several rough looking men trailed behind them, smirks on their faces. Haruka glanced back at them and easily swung Mika up into her arm. Once that was done she increased her pace. One glance behind confirmed to her that the men had surpassed her pace as well.

Growling in frustration she dropped the grocery bag and held Mika tightly. The tall blonde broke out into a dead run. As she rounded a corner, someone thrust out a two by four and tripped her.

As Haruka fell, she twisted her body to take the brunt force of the fall and protect Mika. Haruka winced as she fell roughly on her right shoulder. She bit back a cry of pain as she felt it dislocate. She ignored the pain and started to rise when multiple hands grabbed her and pulled Mika away. She was hauled roughly into the middle of a deserted warehouse.

The blonde was shoved violently to her knees and her head was yanked back. "So you're the one who'll give us some trouble if you're alive," one of the men who had been following her grinned.

"Who'd've thought that the great racer Ten'ou Haruka would be a woman," another agreed. The others laughed and joined in the jeering. They fell silent as a tall, dark haired man entered the room. He was nearly six feet tall and had dark red eyes. He was dressed completely in black and stood over the kneeling Haruka.

"Don't take this personally Ten'ou. I'm just following orders," he said.

Haruka glared at him. "Let the kid go and I'll let you live," she snarled.

The man chuckled. "I think not my dear." He pulled out a gun and took the safety off. "I let you live, and plans get messed up. I have my orders."

Haruka lunged at the man. "I said let her go!" she bellowed.

The man shook his head. "I was going to let her live as leverage, but if that's the way you're gonna be about it…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He aimed the gun at Mika who looked at Haruka fearfully.

"Poppa…" she whimpered.

Fear rose in Haruka's eyes. "Don't hurt her! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt my daughter! Don't hurt…!" she exclaimed when a gunshot cut her off. Tears streamed down her face as the men holding Mika let her body drop to the floor. "Mika…" Haruka whispered. "MIKA!!" she bellowed in grief.

"I wouldn't worry," the man said, pointing the gun at her. "You'll be joining the whelp soon."

Haruka glared at the man, hatred and fury in her green eyes. "I'll kill you for what you've done," she growled.

"You can't kill me if you're dead," he smirked. He pressed the gun against her head and pulled the trigger. The men let Haruka's body fall to the floor, her arm falling on top of Mika's. "Take their bodies," the leader ordered. "Toss the kid in the street. Dump hers into the river." The men nodded and did as they were ordered.

- - - - - - - - - -

A black truck halted at a cliff near a waterfall. Two burly men got out and walked to the back of the truck. One lowered the tailgate and they both pulled out a body covered in a black tarp.

The two men walked to the edge and tossed Haruka's body over the side. It fell to the water below and floated away. The men climbed back into the truck and pulled away, heading back into the city.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kaze, if you don't stop running around right now I will hang you up by your ankles!" Michiru ordered a four-year-old blonde boy.

The boy halted and looked up at Michiru. "Sorry Momma. When's Poppa and Mika gonna be home?"

"Any minute. Now go set the table," Michiru ordered.

Kaze nodded and hurried to obey. Setsuna walked in, an amused smile on her face. "He giving you much trouble?" the Time Senshi asked.

Michiru leaned against the counter wearily. "He's a handful all unto himself." She shook her head. "So much like Haruka."

Setsuna smiled. "True, but he'll grow up to be helpful to Crystal Tokyo."

"Are you making that up or have you seen that?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna shrugged. "Perhaps a bit of both."

A knock sounded on the door and they heard Hotaru answer it. The young Senshi poked her head in, worry on her face. "There are police here asking for you Michiru-momma," she said.

Michiru frowned and walked out to the foyer. "Can I help you?" she asked the officers, a small pit of dread beginning to grow in her stomach.

One of the officers took off his hat. "I hate doing this Miss Kaioh, but I regret to inform you that your daughter, Mika, was found dead earlier this evening," he said.

Michiru stared at them in shock. She felt her chest constricting and her vision began to waver. Hotaru had come out with her and quickly guided her adoptive mother over to a chair and set her down. Setsuna came out with Kaze.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Hotaru walked over and took Kaze. They left the room. "Hotaru, what's going on? Why are those men here? Why was Momma crying?" he asked.

"We're sorry for your loss," another officer said.

"Where's Haruka?" Setsuna asked.

"We're not sure. We have every available officer looking for Ten'ou-san now," the first officer said.

"Who killed her?" Michiru asked.

"We're not sure," the second officer said. "People in the area are claiming not to have seen anything. Chances are your daughter was caught in the crossfire between two gangs," he said.

A third officer came in and whispered something to the first officer. The latter turned to Michiru and bowed. "We found someone who saw Ten'ou-san's body," he said softly. "I'm sorry…"

Michiru began gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face. "No…she can't be dead…I won't believe it…she can't be gone…" she sobbed.

The officer handed Setsuna a card. "We'll need you to stop by to identity the body," he said.

Setsuna frowned. "Body? What about the other body?"

"We don't know where Tenno's body was dumped. We'll search for it, but if it was a gang dump, then chances are we won't be able to find it. I'm sorry." He bowed and the police left.

Setsuna turned and watched as Michiru continued crying in the chair. She pulled out her cell phone and walked into the other room as Hotaru sat with Michiru. She punched in a number and waited as the phone rang.

"Rei? Sorry to disturb you so late, but something's happened…" Setsuna said, shutting the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - -

_One year later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

A black bundle washed ashore. A black crow watched as part of the tarp slid off, revealing wet blonde hair, plastered to a still face. The crow cawed and tapped the stone it was sitting on. The waves pushed the body further up on the shore and the crow tapped the stone again, this time doing it several times. It cawed once more.

The body suddenly stirred and coughed violently. It broke free of the tarp and rolled to its hands and knees, coughing up water. The crow watched as the blonde fell onto her back and stared up at the sky.

Flashes of men holding a small girl appeared before the blonde's eyes. Gunshots rang out in her head and she cried out in pain. "Mika…" the blonde whispered, tears streaming down her face. The crow cawed again and Haruka turned and looked at it. Another memory swam before her eyes…

_"You can't expect me to believe that a crow carries spirits to the other side," Haruka chuckled, her arm around Michiru._

_The aqua haired woman shoved Haruka playfully. "It's real," she insisted. "If something sad or tragic happens to a person, the crow can bring them back to make the wrong things right."_

_Haruka shook her head, giving up the argument. "Fine," she relented. "So what do these people look like when they come back?"_

_"No one knows for sure, but some believe they look like this," Michiru said, opening her drawing book. Haruka looked down. She frowned at the drawing. It was a drawing of her wearing black pants, boots, shirt, and a black duster. Her face was white save for black lines above and below her eyes. Her lips were covered in black lipstick. Haruka had to admit the drawing was a bit scary looking._

_"When did you draw this?" Haruka asked. "More than that, why did you draw it?" she inquired of her partner._

_Michiru shrugged. "I drew it a few days ago. I just…I don't know…I had a dream about you being dressed like this… I'm just…I'm afraid this might come true."_

_Haruka held the smaller girl close. "Nothing will ever happen to me to take me from you Michi. No matter what happens to me, I will come back and protect you and our family. I swear it." She kissed the top of Michiru's head and the two remained like that for the rest of the night…_

Haruka opened her eyes, wiping the tears from her face. Her dark green eyes were cold and full of vengeance. She rose to her feet and looked at the crow as it looked back at her.

She walked up to the main road and walked into the outskirts of Tokyo. The crow followed through the air. Haruka stopped in front of a closed store and forced her way inside. She grabbed some black clothes and some make-up before leaving the store.

She walked into an abandoned apartment complex. She went up to one of the top floors and walked into a deserted apartment. She changed into the black clothes and went into the bathroom, make-up in hand. The crow flew into the room, watching Haruka from the bedroom bed.

The blonde took out the white face paint and began smearing it all over her face. Once her whole face and neck were covered, she picked up the black eyeliner and painted black lines over and under her eyes. Once that was done, she picked up the black lipstick and put it on. Smiling in grim satisfaction she walked out of the bathroom and picked up a black leather duster she had gotten at the store.

As Haruka left the building, she pulled the duster on, the wind blowing her dirty blonde hair. The crow landed on her shoulder as she walked into Tokyo, death gleaming in her eyes as thunder rumbled overhead.

* * *

So? Is it good so far? It is going to be a dark story so yeah...

Please leave a review, but only if it is _**not**_ a flame. Signed and unsigned reviews are welcomed.


	2. Revenge

I apologize for these first few chapters for being short. They are about four to five pages on Word, but hopefully future chapters will be longer.

Getting right into it because my mind's fried (I have a strong dislike for my roommate at the moment for waking me up at 2am EST today...:evil glare:...oh well...).

I do not own rights to Sailor Moon or the Crow. Wish I did but I don't.

Also, I'm gonna go ahead and change the rating to M because this is a bit of a violent chapter and I'd rather be safe than sorry...and some of the future chapters are a bit graphic too, but not too graphic...I just confuzzled myself...moving on...

* * *

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Kaze climbed down from his bunk bed, a stuffed Dalmatian toy in his hand. He walked out of the room he had shared with his twin. He made his way down the hall and pushed open the door to his parents' room.

Michiru heard the door creak and looked over. "What's wrong baby?" she asked her small son.

He held the dog tightly. "I couldn't sleep. I had bad dreams."

Michiru gave a soft smile, not wanting to tell him that she had had nightmares as well. "It's all right baby," she said. She patted the bed and he crawled up. Michiru held him tightly.

"I miss Mika and Poppa," he whispered, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Tears welled up in his green eyes.

"So do I sweetie. But they'll always be with us. Here and here," she said, indicating his head and his heart.

He looked up at her. "It's not the same though."

Michiru sighed. "I know Kaze. I know. But they are gone." She ran a hand through his pure blonde hair. "You need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Kaze nodded and snuggled into his mother's lap. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rain fell from the sky as the Senshi stood in the graveyard. Usagi walked over to Michiru and rested a hand on her arm. "I'm here if you need to talk Michiru. I know what it's like to lose someone you love," Usagi said, referring to the fact that Mamoru had been gunned down several years prior in a bank robbery gone bad.

"Thanks Usagi," Michiru said.

"We're still here if you ever need help with anything," Seiya said, his hand intertwined with Usagi's. In his other arm was a young Chibiusa.

The other Senshi, including Yaten and Taiki, echoed their agreement. The group stayed a few moments longer before walking out of the graveyard, heading to a nearby café in the city.

- - - - - - - - - -

A figure in all black watched as the Senshi left. "I'm here Michi…" Haruka whispered. "I love you."

She leapt down off of the tree and walked away, the crow flying overhead. She walked over to a black motorcycle and climbed on. She started the engine and headed towards where she had been gunned down.

Once arriving there, she got off the bike and leapt up to the roof. She peered through the dirty glass and her eyes narrowed as she saw members of the gang who had killed her and Mika. The memories flashed before her eyes and she grinned as one gang member walked outside and headed down the street. Haruka followed him along the rooftops, the crow flying overhead.

The gang member suddenly grabbed a young woman and pulled her into an alley. He slammed her into the wall of a building and grinned lustfully at her. "Ready for a good time?" he smirked. A crow sounded and the pair looked over. "Get out of here!" he snapped at the bird. Something heavy landed in the darkness of the alley and he turned. "Who's there?"

A figure dressed in black stepped out of the shadows. "You're going to pay for your crime," the figure whispered in a dangerous voice.

"I haven't done anything wrong," he returned, shoving his hand over the woman's face. He reached into his coat for a gun.

"That's not true," the figure returned, slowly walking towards him, boots thudding on the pavement. "You've killed at least two innocent people. And one was but a child." The figure stopped, their face still in shadow.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"Vengeance." The figure suddenly rushed in and tackled the man to the ground. The figure hauled the man to his feet and slammed him into the wall. White paint gleamed in the light.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he recognized the face. "You…you're dead! I saw you die!" he whimpered.

"Death is only the beginning," Haruka whispered. She slammed her fist into his throat and let him fall to the ground, watching as he struggled for air through his crushed windpipe. After several minutes the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Who…who are you?" the woman whispered fearfully.

The crow flew onto the blonde's shoulder. "No one worth remembering." She turned and walked down the alley, the black duster swirling behind her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Usagi frowned as she hung up the cell phone. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"That was Naru-chan. She was nearly raped when some stranger dressed in black appeared and saved her."

"That's good though, right?" Ami asked.

"Whoever this person was killed the gang member," Usagi replied. "Without any kind of provocation apparently."

"At least the guy was stopped before he hurt your friend," Setsuna said.

"Demo…the man was a suspect in the death of Mika and the disappearance of Haruka-san," Usagi added.

Michiru looked at the blonde. "He was?" Usagi nodded. "Then he got justice," Michiru muttered bitterly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked towards a man with slick black hair. He suddenly whirled around, a dagger flying from his hand and striking Haruka in the heart. She grunted in pain but remained standing. She looked down at the knife, then back up to the man. "Did you drop this?" she smirked, pulling it out.

"What…what are you?" the gang member demanded.

Haruka stepped into the light, her painted face glaring in the light. "A corpse thanks to you and your little friends," she whispered.

He spun around and tried to run. Haruka smiled and slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground. She rolled him over and pressed the blade to his throat. "You and everyone else who had a hand in killing my daughter will pay," she snarled. She grabbed him and hurled him into a brick wall. She slammed the dagger into his shoulder so hard that it went through to the stone.

"You…you can't leave me here…like this!" he exclaimed as Haruka started to walk away.

She stopped and turned to him. "You're right. Someone could come along and have the crazy notion of saving your pathetic life." She picked up a metal pole and walked towards the man. The crow sat perched on a pile of crates, its dark eyes watching Haruka. The man screamed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Makoto and the others stopped by the warehouses. A man with dark red hair, the top, sides, and most of the back short while the rest reached down to the middle of his lower back, walked up to the Senshi. He wore a pair of black slacks, black boots, an untucked white shirt, and an open black jacket. A pair of mirrored sunglasses rested atop his head. One hand was in his pocket.

"Reno, what is it?" Makoto asked.

"We've had five killings just last night," he said, motioning the eleven Senshi to follow him.

"Gang related?" Rei asked.

"In a manner," he replied. "All five were members of a particular gang suspected in the killing of Ten'ou Mika and the disappearance and likely death of Ten'ou Haruka."

"So why show us?" Hotaru asked.

"Have you ever seen something like that before?" he asked, pointing to a man stuck to the side of a wall. Several metal rods were poking out of his back in the shape of a crow. Next to him was a similar designed painted onto the stone in a red substance.

"Is…is that blood?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah," Reno confirmed. "The other bodies had the same design drawn nearby."

"Who could do such a thing? I know these men deserved it demo…" Usagi whispered, shaking her head.

"So you guys have never seen anything like this in your…jobs?" Reno asked, referring to them being Senshi.

"Never," Setsuna confirmed.

Reno sighed. "So it's a vigilante or a group of them…great."

"It could always be someone we need to deal with though," Michiru pointed out.

"She's right," Ami agreed.

Reno nodded. "I'll see what I can find out and get back to you guys."

"Be safe Reno," Makoto whispered.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine Mako-chan. I promise."

Michiru wandered as closely as she could to the body. She stared at it as the police and coroner pulled the body off of the wall. A look of pure terror was on the man's face. _That's what you deserve for taking away part of my family_, she vehemently thought. The wind suddenly blew and Michiru looked around.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka watched as the Senshi looked at the body she had impaled onto the warehouse wall. She rose to her feet from the crouch she was in and turned, hopping down off of the ledge onto the roof. She went from roof to roof, making her way to a bar she knew many of the gang members hung out in. She stopped at the roof across the street and smiled when she noticed a back entrance. She made her way over to it and jumped down to the ground. The crow landed on the skylight.

Haruka went into the bar and hid in the shadows as she entered the main bar. She recognized most of the men belonging to the gang. She knocked loudly on the wall and the conversation began dying down. She continued knocking until silence descended upon the bar. All eyes shifted to her.

"Suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. Everyone heard me rapping, right?" she asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are pal?" one of the men demanded, his voice slightly slurred.

"I've was asked that quite a lot last night as I killed your five friends," she returned. She walked further into the bar, keeping her face in shadows. "The thing is, it doesn't matter who I am, because I'm going to kill you all."

The gang began laughing. "Twenty on one? You gotta be kidding!" another scoffed, others voicing their agreement.

"I never kid. Not anymore. Not since you all took my life away." She stepped into the light, her teal eyes blazing with death.

"No way…" several whispered. Guns were suddenly pulled out and shots rang throughout the bar. As the smoke cleared the gang could see that Haruka had moved out of the way so that they actually fired upon themselves. Over half were lying on the ground dead or dying. Haruka moved through the shadows, killing the remaining gang members. She came to a halt at the last one, recognizing him as the one who had shot Mika. He lifted the gun and emptied the clip into her chest.

She looked down at the healing wounds then back up to him. "You took my daughter from this world. Took her when she had just barely begun to live."

"I was just following orders!" the man whimpered as Haruka grabbed him. "We were told to kill you and the kid!"

"By who?" she demanded. He shook his head and she pulled a knife out from his waistband and slammed it into his hand. "Who sent you to kill me and my daughter?"

"He'll kill me if I tell…" the man whispered.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell," she hissed.

"Da…Damien…"

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "Damien who?"

"I don't know! I swear!"

"I can tell by the fear in your eyes that you're telling me the truth."

"So…so I can go?" he asked hopefully.

"You can go," Haruka whispered. "Straight to Hell…" She pulled the dagger out from his hand and rammed it into his abdomen, pulling it across his middle.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Senshi watched as bodies were carted out of the bar. Every single one they saw wheeled away was in a black body back. "Kami-sama…" Minako whispered.

"Who could have done that?" Yaten asked.

"Whoever killed the other five last night," Reno answered softly, walking over to them. "Only one survivor but he won't make it."

He turned and they watched as a man was hurried out of the bar, blood flowing from a vicious knife wound to his stomach. "It couldn't have been her…we killed her…this is the real world…there's no coming back from that…there's no coming back from that…" he whimpered. His head lolled to the side as death claimed him.

"Who did this?" Michiru asked.

"We have no idea. All we know is that guy confessed to killing Mika-chan and Haruka-san last year," Reno said. "Don't tell my boss I told you."

"So…Haruka and Mika's killers have been dealt with?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah. The entire gang was wiped out."

"Kage Reno! Get your butt over here and start working!" a cop yelled.

"Duty calls," he muttered and returned to the scene.

"Whoever did this isn't human," Rei whispered. "They couldn't be human…"

A cawing made them turn and look up at a streetlight. A crow stared at them before taking to the sky. Michiru frowned and looked up at the roof of a nearby building. A figure in a long black coat was turning away from the edge. She ran into the alley and quickly scaled the fire escape. She emerged on the roof but it was empty. She looked around and something caught her eye. She walked over to the ledge and knelt down. She picked up the white rose and stood. "Haruka…" she whispered.

* * *

Hmm...seems like the story should end since Haruka has taken care of the gang...but that might not be the case. Bwuahahahaha...behold the cliffhanger...or something...I need caffiene...

Please be kind and leave a review (signed or unsigned), but only if it is a non-flame review. Arigatou!


	3. Mission

Here is today's chapter! Yay! I'd still like to see more reviews, but I'm just happy people are reading this fic.

I forgot to mention this last chapter, but thanks to **amnesia nymph** for being the first person to review this story! Much plot pudding goes to you! And I'd also like to say thank you to the other reviewers as well! You know who you are...and so everyone else knows I'll say your names! These are all the people who have reviewed so far: **amnesia nymph, neptune04, Thorn on a Rose, aquaxeyes, Soleil-Lune, X00001, moonqueen, iluvboys, petiyaka**. Thanks guys (and girls)! Keep reviewing!

Moving right along...

I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, The Crow, or any affiliated characters. If I did, I'd've been able to buy myself or have a costume of the Starlights school outfit made for an anime convention I'm going to tomorrow. But seeing as how I don't own the rights, I'm just going as a random flame alchemist...still cool but I want a Starlight school outfit from the Myus...sigh...I ramble...

* * *

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead._

_But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest._

_Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Haruka stood on the top of Tokyo Tower, the wind blowing through her hair and lifting the back of her duster. She stared out over the city, her teal eyes taking in all the lights in the darkness. The crow landed nearby and cawed. Haruka turned and looked at the black bird. 

"I've avenged Mika's death as well as my own. Am I not suppose to go back?"

The crow tilted its head and cawed.

Haruka frowned. "Are you trying to tell me that I was brought back for another reason?" she demanded.

The crow cawed again.

"Then show me," she ordered. The crow flew through the air and Haruka followed after it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru sat in her room, staring at the picture of her and her family. Haruka's arm was wrapped around Michiru's shoulders and Mika was sitting on Haruka's other shoulder while Kaze was held in Hotaru's arms. Michiru bowed her head, keeping the tears at bay. "Happy Birthday Mika," she whispered, wiping away her tears. "I miss you both so much…" A familiar scent invaded her nose and she looked at the open balcony door. She rose to her feet and walked out into the chilly morning air. "Just the wind…" she murmured. She turned to walk back inside when a crow cawed. Michiru spun around and stared at it. "Why are you here?"

"To make the wrong things right," a voice whispered.

Michiru looked around for the person who said the line. "Who's there?" she demanded, her voice wavering with hope.

"Move on with your life Michiru. Move on," the voice said. A ring fell onto the balcony. Michiru picked it up and recognized it immediately as Haruka's.

"Haruka…" she whispered.

"Mommy?"

Michiru turned. "Kaze, is something wrong?"

"You said we were gonna go to the park today," he said.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Michiru asked. "Go get ready." Kaze smiled and ran inside to change out of his pajamas. Michiru smiled at her son and went back inside to get ready as well. Once they were both ready they met up with Hotaru and the three got into the car and headed for Juuban Park.

They arrived at the park and Hotaru ran after Kaze as the small boy ran for the swings. Michiru followed after them, a smile on her face. "Nice kids," a voice commented. She turned and saw a man with dark hair and red eyes walking towards her, two people flanking him on either side.

"Thank you…" Michiru slowly backed away, feeling very uneasy. Her hand went into her pocket to her henshin pen.

"In fact, I think we'll be taking them," the man said. The two people raised their arms, guns in hand.

Shots rang out and Michiru stared in shock. A figure in black stood in front of her, protecting the Sea Senshi from the bullets. The three stared at the figure. "You've taken enough from these people," the figure hissed.

"You're dead…" the red-eyed man said, backing away.

The figure laughed. "Boo!"

"Shoot her!" the man ordered. His two flunkies emptied their clips into the figure with no apparent affect.

The figure walked towards the man. One of the henchmen rushed forward, pulling a large knife out. "This little piggy went to the market," the figure said, slamming the blade into its owner's neck. Michiru watched as the figure continued forward. The other henchmen fired a point blank shot into the figure's head. The figure dropped to the ground and the henchmen grinned.

"You're next pretty lady," he said, walking towards Michiru.

The aqua haired woman stared in disbelief as the figure rose to their feet. As if sensing something was wrong, the man turned around and stared in horror. "This little piggy stayed home," the figure went on, breaking the man's neck. Two more henchmen swarmed out of the trees. One brandished a baseball bat while the other had a katana.

"You are dead!" the club one snapped.

"This little piggy had roast beef," the figure smirked, catching the bat in their bare hand and viciously striking the man in the throat, dropping him to the ground. The remaining henchmen rushed forward but the figure rammed a knife into his gut. "This little piggy had none," the figure whispered. The man dropped to the ground and the figure looked around, noticing the red-eyed man had fled. "Well what do you know? Ran out of piggies."

"Who are you?" Michiru demanded.

The figure turned slightly and Michiru could see white paint on the figure's face. "Someone who wants justice for what was taken from you." The figure turned and began walking away.

"Chotto matte!" Michiru cried, running after the figure. She grabbed the figure's shoulder and spun them around. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back a few paces. "Ma…masaka…" she whispered.

Haruka offered a small, sad smile. "Keep your son safe Kaioh-san," she said. She turned and began walking away.

"Haruka stop!" Michiru cried. Haruka turned and looked down at Michiru. "I thought you had died."

"I did die Michiru," Haruka whispered.

"Demo…you're standing right in front of me!" A crow cawed and she stared at it, a frown on her face.

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." Haruka ran her hand through Michiru's wavy hair. "Take care of Kaze," she whispered. "These hands are too stained to hold you or him anymore." She stepped back and began walking away.

"Haruka…"

"Move on with your life Michiru," Haruka called over her shoulder. "You deserve to be happy."

Michiru watched as Haruka disappeared into the shadows. "Michiru-momma… are you all right?" Hotaru asked as she ran up, Kaze in her arms. "I heard gunshots," she added softly.

"I'm fine…" Michiru murmured. "I'm fine…"

- - - - - - - - - -

The red-eyed man sat down in his apartment and took a long drink of beer. "It couldn't have been her…it couldn't have been…" he whispered.

"You stole my life," a cold voice said.

The man stumbled to his feet and wildly looked around the apartment. "Who are you?" he screamed.

"I was Ten'ou Haruka. Now I'm nothing more than the ghost of vengeance," she said, stepping into view.

"I saw you die! No one could have survived that gunshot!"

"Who said I was living?" Haruka demanded, stalking towards him. Her teal eyes were cold. "You killed an innocent child. You stole her from her mother. You will suffer for that."

The man stumbled away from Haruka. "I was just following orders," he stammered, tripping over a chair and crashing to the floor.

"Maybe you should have rethought those orders," she whispered. She kept walking closer to him, her boots thudding on the floor. She hauled him to his feet. "Now you're going to tell me why Damien wanted me and Mika dead."

"I'll never tell! Never!" the man cried.

Haruka let him fall to the floor. She slammed her knees onto him and glared at him. "You are going to tell me. One way or another," she returned. She placed her right hand on his head and closed her eyes. Flashes appeared in her mind and she removed her hand, glaring at him. "So that's it then. He wants to destroy the world."

"Everyone who opposes him will die!" the man returned with a grin.

"There's just one problem," Haruka whispered.

"Nani?"

"I'm already dead," she answered. She pulled his gun out and pulled the safety off. "I've never really used a gun before," she said. She hauled him to his knees and pressed the gun against his forehead. "Feel familiar?" she demanded.

"Abashed the Devil stood…and felt how awful goodness is…and felt how awful goodness is…" the man whimpered, his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was a shot.

Haruka watched the body fall to the floor and she dropped the gun. "One task done," she whispered. She walked to the window and stepped out into the cold dusk air. She jumped up onto the balcony and dropped to the street below. The crow cawed as it stared down at Haruka. It took off through the air.

- - - - - - - - - -

"We may have a problem," Ami said to her friends.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Over the last few days, children have been reported missing," Taiki said. "We have no idea who's taking them or where they're going or anything like that."

"A man with red eyes tried to take Kaze and Hotaru yesterday," Michiru said.

"Did he tell you his name?" Makoto asked.

"No."

Rei opened her mouth to say something when she felt strange energy. She frowned and rose to her feet. She walked to the door and slid it open. Her eyes widened. "Kairen!" she screamed, rushing out the door. The others scrambled to their feet and saw several figures running off with Rei's daughter.

A tall figure suddenly dropped from the trees and killed two of the other figures. Michiru stared. "Haruka," she whispered.

Rei slammed her fist into the face of the man who had her daughter. She pulled the black haired girl away and ran back towards her friends, the figures following. One grabbed the miko's leg and Rei crashed to the ground. "Run to the others Kairen!" Rei shouted to her daughter.

"You'll die!" the man snarled. He gasped in pain and shock as a sword appeared through his abdomen.

"Quoth the raven, nevermore!" Haruka returned, letting him fall to the ground. She turned to the other two remaining figures, her teal eyes cold. "Who wants to be next?" she asked. One of the figures hurled several throwing knives at her. Haruka fell to the ground.

"Call the cops!" Yaten shouted to Yuuichiro. Rei's husband nodded and ran back inside. The Senshi glared at the two.

"Bad move," the other figure smirked.

"Oh I don't know," Haruka said, rising to her feet. The two figures turned to her. She pulled the blades out. "If the cops get here in time you might live."

"Nani?" the Senshi asked.

Haruka ignored them and walked towards the figures as they backed away from her. "I thought I was brought back only to avenge my death and my daughter's death. Looks like I'm here to stop your master from ending the world as well."

"Hell will rise on this world!" the first figure snapped.

"Not while I'm here," she returned. Her hand shot out and the first figure fell to the ground, his knives sticking out of his chest.

"What are you?" the last figure stuttered.

"The Crow," Haruka whispered in a cold voice. The figure hurled a knife at her. Haruka grabbed the weapon, spun around and threw it. The blade struck the figure in the head and he dropped to the ground. "Looks like the cops couldn't save you." She turned and began walking away.

"Machi na sai!" a voice ordered.

Haruka stopped and turned, looking at Eternal Sailor Moon. A door to the shrine opened, throwing light onto Haruka's painted face. The Senshi gasped in shock and disbelief. "Ha…Haruka-san…" Seiya whispered.

A crow landed on the blonde's shoulder. "This isn't your fight Sailor Senshi. Not yet," Haruka said. She turned and began to walk away.

"Haruka-san! You need to stop doing these terrible things!" Moon yelled.

Haruka stopped and looked back at them, her face unreadable. "Terrible things? I've done no worse than these so called men." She slowly walked towards Sailor Moon. "I've seen these men rape, kill, and torture innocent people." She stopped in front of the smaller blonde. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I watched them kill my daughter." Haruka suddenly grabbed Moon's head in between her hands. Moon's eyes closed and she sank to the ground as images swam before her eyes.

Haruka stepped away from the kneeling blonde. "There's a small taste of my pain Sailor Moon. I failed my daughter and my family. I won't fail again." She turned and ran through the trees, disappearing into the night.

Seiya knelt next to Moon. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I could see…everything that happened to her…just before she died…" Moon whispered. "I could feel the pain in her heart…"

"How did she do that?" Taiki asked.

"She's not human," Yaten replied. "She's a Crow."

"What do mean by her being a Crow?" Makoto asked.

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right," Michiru quoted softly.

"I've heard of that story, but isn't that just a myth?" Rei asked.

"Did what just happen look like a myth to you?" Minako countered.

"If she was brought back as a Crow, then something big and very bad is about to happen," Setsuna said.

"How do you know?" Usagi asked as she rose to her feet.

"I have seen someone come back many centuries ago as a Crow. She returned to stop an apocalypse. One that started with her death and the death of her daughter," the Time Senshi answered. The Senshi looked in the direction Haruka had fled.

"So there could be another apocalypse on us," Ami said.

"Most likely," Setsuna agreed.

"Then we'll face it and stop it," Usagi decided. They each nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru sighed as she finished brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror as the door opened. "You're still going on this date?" Setsuna asked.

"It's a business dinner Setsuna-san. Hogosha-san has sponsored nearly all of my concerts this past year."

"Just…be careful, okay?"

"I will be," Michiru insisted. She did up her hair and grabbed her purse, rising to her feet. "Keep an eye on Kaze and Hotaru."

"I will," Setsuna said and watched as Michiru left. The Time Senshi sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She suddenly smiled faintly. "You can come out Haruka-san," she said.

The Crow stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know I was there?" she asked her friend.

"Oh come on Haruka-san. I've known you for too long not to know you wouldn't be watching over Michiru."

Haruka smiled. "I'm glad Michiru seems to be happy." The blonde glanced at Setsuna and frowned. "What?"

"She's been seeing this Hogosha person for a while now, but he refuses to come to the house. She's the only one who's seen him," she said.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that," she whispered. She turned and walked to the window.

"You don't even know where she's going!" Setsuna called after her.

"I have connections," Haruka returned as the crow flew overhead after Michiru's car. Haruka leapt down to her hidden black motorcycle and got on. She rode off, following the crow.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Chotto matte: Hold on/Wait.

Masaka: Impossible.

Demo: But.

Nani: What?

Miko: Shinto priestess.

Machi na sai: Hold it right there.

* * *

So? Is it getting interesting? I hope it is and I really hope you leave a review. Please? 


	4. Love

Here be today's chapter. Work for the next chapter and the rest of the story is done! A bit sad since this is shorter that I'd thought it'd be but oh well. At least the chapters are nice and lone, ne?

Thanks to **Amnesia Nymph, aquaxeyes, X00001, LectorAnonimus, Ten'ousai, Soleil-Lune** for reviewing last chapter!

A warning before the disclaimer: Towards the end of this chapter is some Haruka/Michiru intimacy so if you'd prefer not to read it feel free to skip over it. It's in the fic because one: this is more of an older teen/adult fic than my other ones; two: a random muse showed up and demanded it; three: This IS a Haruka/Michiru fic.

Here's a shocker for everyone: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or the Crow. Sigh...oh well. Off to SugoiCon as you guys read!

* * *

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead._

_But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest._

_Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Michiru sipped at her wine. A man with slicked back blonde hair and jade eyes sat across from her. "How are you and Kaze doing?" he asked. 

"We're doing okay," Michiru replied, setting the glass down.

"I'm glad to hear it. So…any thoughts on when you'd like to have your next big concert?" he asked.

"Not yet," Michiru replied.

"Well as soon as you do know let me know and I'll get everything set up," he informed her. She smiled and nodded in thanks.

Far above the pair, watching them through the skylight, was Haruka, the crow perched on her shoulder. She glared at the man with hate-filled eyes, recognizing him from the memories she had seen in the gang leader's mind. She rose to her feet, her eyes cold and hard. She turned and walked away, hoping that by not breaking in the man wouldn't know Michiru was a Senshi.

- - - - - - - - - -

Setsuna looked up as the door crashed in. She leapt to her feet as men dressed in black stormed the room. Three shots rang out, striking the Senshi in the chest. She fell to the floor, her garnet eyes watching as the figures laughed. One knelt down next to her. "The boss said you were to die first Time Senshi," the apparent leader smirked.

"Setsuna-momma!" Hotaru cried from the doorway.

"Run…" Setsuna whispered urgently. She felt her heart begin to slow and she stared up at the ceiling. _So this is what it feels like to die…_ she thought.

"Heh…she's dead," another figure smirked.

"IIE! Setsuna-momma!" Hotaru cried. She looked at the body of her adoptive mother, tears streaming from her dark eyes.

The door suddenly flew open. "You weren't invited," the figure said in a cold voice, walking into the house.

"The hell you painted up for freak? Halloween is months over!" one of the thugs shouted at Haruka. They emptied round after round into Haruka but the blonde continued to walk towards them. She latched onto two of the three thugs and slammed their heads together with a resounding crack. The pair crumpled to the floor. Haruka shifted her attention to the remaining thug.

"The word mother is the name of God on the lips and hearts of all children," Haruka said. "It is a great crime to take a mother from a child, whether that mother is the child's real mother or not."

The thug hit the wall, panic on her face. "I was jus' following orders…" she stammered, fear in her eyes. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you this time," Haruka said. "Instead, you're going to tell your boss that he's dead. He just doesn't know it yet." The female thug nodded and fled the house. Haruka turned away and knelt down next to Setsuna's body. She looked up into the eyes of Hotaru.

"She's gone," Hotaru whispered. "She's gone…"

"If the people we love are taken from us, the way they live on is to never stop loving them," Haruka whispered.

"Demo…demo…" Hotaru sniffed.

Haruka brought her left index finger to her lips. Hotaru fell silent and the blonde placed her hands on Setsuna's body. Haruka's head dipped down and her hands began to tremble. Hotaru watched in amazement as Setsuna suddenly gasped for air, her wounds gone. The Time Senshi looked at Haruka. "Haruka-san…" she whispered.

The blonde rose to her feet. "The man Hogosha is the one responsible for trying to end the world," she said. "His name is Damien."

"Da…Damien? You're certain?" Setsuna demanded, rising to her feet. Haruka nodded once. "It couldn't be…"

"What couldn't be?" Haruka demanded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hogosha watched as Michiru drove away. He smiled faintly, his jade eyes turning cold. He turned and walked back into the building. He returned to the top floor and noticed a young, frightened woman standing off to the side. "Speak!" he commanded.

"We…we killed the target as you ordered…demo…"

He walked over to her and forced her to look at him. "What?"

"Some freak showed up…killed my two friends…"

"Did you kill this 'freak'?" Hogosha asked.

"We tried but the bullets wouldn't drop him."

"So this freak of yours killed two of your companions and just let you go," he said, turning away from her. He poured himself some wine and sipped it.

"He told me to tell you that you were dead and just didn't know it yet."

Hogosha laughed. "I will soon be a god in this world. This person is a fool if they think they can kill me." He looked at the clock. "In a short time Michiru should be calling extremely distraught over her friend's death. I, being the perfect gentleman of course, will make the offer to her of staying here with her son and adopted daughter. She will agree and then all that will remain is the rest of the Senshi's children."

A man with black hair turned from the window. "Sir, what do you need with the children of the Sailor Senshi?" he asked.

"Their blood is the purest of all, the child of Sailor Moon's especially. By sacrificing them to the Dark Lord, his power will come into me and I will become his vessel in this world." Hogosha turned and walked to the window. "The Senshi will pay for banishing me during the Silver Millennium." He smiled. "My little sister has already paid the price of betraying me."

- - - - - - - - - -

Teal eyes watched as Michiru walked into the room. She set her purse down on the bed and began removing her jewelry. Haruka closed her eyes as memories of her and the Sea Senshi danced to the front of her mind…

_Haruka carried Michiru into the bedroom, both their faces flushed from laughter and the small amount of alcohol they had had at their wedding. The blonde Senshi set the shorter woman on the bed and they kissed._

_"I love you Michiru," Haruka whispered between kisses._

_"I love you more," came the reply as the pair stared at each other, smiling._

_"You win Michi," Haruka smiled softly._

_Michiru smiled and pushed the black tuxedo jacket off of the blonde's shoulders. It fell to the ground and the Sea Senshi began working on the buttons to Haruka's white shirt. "What's my prize?" she asked seductively._

_Haruka's skin quickened as Michiru's slender hands brushed her skin as she pushed the shirt off. "Anything you want," Haruka answered softly in a low, husky voice. The blonde's hands were busily undoing the ties of the sea green kimono Michiru was wearing. The garments fell to the bed and were pushed onto the floor._

_Michiru smiled suddenly pushed Haruka down onto the bed. She kissed her lover as they finished shedding the remainder of each other's clothes. "Now behave," Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear._

_"What about the door?" Haruka questioned._

_"Setsuna-san took Hotaru with her to stay at a hotel tonight." Michiru grinned wickedly. "You're all mine tonight." Haruka smiled and kissed the aqua haired woman passionately, her hands pulling the Sea Senshi close…_

Haruka blinked away tears. She locked her emotions behind a brick wall in her heart, her face becoming hard. She silently stepped out of the shadows and stood a few feet behind Michiru. "You look like you had a good time," Haruka said softly.

The Sea Senshi jumped and whirled around. "Ha…Haruka…I didn't know you were here," she said.

"It was a good thing I was here tonight," she said as she started to walk around the room. She stopped at the dresser and looked at the pictures that decorated the top.

"Naze?" Michiru asked.

"Your boyfriend send three of his flunkies to kill Setsuna."

The Sea Senshi frowned. "Boyfriend sent to kill…what in the name of Kami-sama are you talking about?"

"Your new boyfriend, Hogosha."

"He is not my boyfriend and he didn't send anyone to kill anyone," Michiru returned, glaring at Haruka.

"So what do you call a man who you have a private dinner just for two with?" Haruka demanded.

"Were you spying on me?" Michiru demanded.

"I was worried about you because none of the others have seen this guy."

"So how do you know he sent people to try and kill Setsuna-san?" Michiru demanded heatedly.

"Because I recognize him. His full name is Hogosha Damien. He's the man who had Mika killed! He killed me and just tried to kill Setsuna-san tonight! She had three bullets in her chest!"

"She looked fine to me when I came home," Michiru shot back.

"Thanks to an apparent gift I now have," Haruka growled. "Why are you being so difficult Michiru?"

"Why are you so adamant Hogosha-san, who happens to be one of my biggest sponsors, is responsible for everything? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? That man ordered my death! I saw him order it to the gang leader who carried it out!"

"Don't lie!"

Haruka did her best to keep her temper in check. It was not easy. "Fine," she whispered, her head bowed. She turned from Michiru. "Go ahead and walk down the path to the killer of your wife and child." She lifted her head and looked at Michiru, her teal eyes burning with hate and sorrow. "But if you take Kaze or Hotaru down that path too, there won't be a safe place in this world or the next from me."

"You're overreacting Haruka," Michiru said.

Haruka was suddenly stranding right in front her. "Is this me overreacting?" she demanded. Before Michiru could do anything Haruka had placed her hands on Michiru's head. Michiru's eyes closed and images swam in her mind…

_Hogosha glared at the group of men across the room. "You are certain they will get the job done Ja'aku?" he asked a man with black hair._

_"I can guarantee it sir. They'll be able to take care of the target."_

_"Send the leader over."_

_Ja'aku nodded and walked over to a man with dark hair and red eyes. The pair walked over and the red-eyed man lit up a cigarette. "Your boy here says you got a job for us," the gang leader said._

_"I want you to take care of someone for me," Hogosha said. He handed the gang leader a folder._

_The man took it and opened it up. "Ten'ou? You want me and my boys to take out Ten'ou? He's awesome! We can't do this!"_

_"Ten'ou Haruka is a woman. I need her taken care. If she lives then she'll get in the way of my plans," Hogosha answered._

_"Yeah…demo…" the leader began._

_Hogosha smiled cruelly. "Did you forget what I can do?"_

_The gang leader's face paled. "We'll take care of it," he said quickly._

_"Good. And if she has a child with her, kill the kid as well."_

_"Kill a kid?" the leader asked._

_"Do it, or else," Hogosha snapped. The gang leader nodded and hurried back to his friends…_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_The others laughed and joined in the jeering. They fell silent as a tall, dark haired man entered the room. He was nearly six feet tall and had dark red eyes. He was dressed completely in black and stood over the kneeling Haruka._

_"Don't take this personally Ten'ou. I'm just following orders," he said._

_Haruka glared at him. "Let the kid go and I'll let you live," she snarled._

_The man chuckled. "I think not my dear." He pulled out a gun and took the safety off. "I let you live, and plans get messed up. I can't let that happen."_

_Haruka lunged at the man. "I said let her go!" she bellowed._

_The man shook his head. "I was going to let her live as leverage, but if that's the way you're gonna be about it…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He aimed the gun at Mika who looked at Haruka fearfully._

_"Poppa…" she whimpered._

_Fear rose in Haruka's eyes. "Don't hurt her! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt my daughter! Don't hurt…!" she exclaimed when a gunshot cut her off. Tears streamed down her face as the men holding Mika let her body drop to the floor. "Mika…" Haruka whispered. "MIKA!!" she bellowed in grief._

_"I wouldn't worry," the man said, pointing the gun at her. "You'll be joining the whelp soon."_

_Haruka glared at the man, hatred and fury in her green eyes. "I'll kill you for what you've done," she growled._

_"You can't kill me if you're dead," he smirked. He pressed the gun against her head and pulled the trigger. The men let Haruka's body fall to the floor, her arm falling on top of Mika's. "Take their bodies," the leader ordered. "Toss the kid in the street. Dump hers into the river." The men nodded and did as they were ordered…_

Michiru blinked and looked up at Haruka, having fallen to her knees during the parade of images. Tears shimmered in her eyes. "He…he…" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around her middle and bowed her head.

Haruka knelt down and gently lifted Michiru's head with her hand. "We have to stop him before he ends the world."

Michiru's eyes burned with determination. "I'll do more than stop him…" she growled angrily.

Haruka smiled. "We will save the world," she agreed. "But we can't leave the kids unprotected or vulnerable."

"Maybe Usagi-chan could as Helios to take the children to Elysian until Hogosha is stopped," Michiru suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Haruka agreed as they rose to their feet. She blinked when Michiru suddenly engulfed her in a tight hug, her body shaking with sobs. "Michiru?"

"I prayed everyday for you to come back safe…ever since the police came and told us that Mika was dead and you most likely were too," Michiru whispered. "I didn't want to believe you were dead…demo…demo…"

Haruka held her lover. "Everything will be okay Michiru." The Senshi looked up into the teal eyes. She reached up and gently held the blonde's painted face. Haruka pulled away and turned from Michiru, her head bowed. "I didn't want you to see me like this," Haruka whispered. She stiffened when she felt Michiru's hand rest on her shoulder. "Michiru…" Haruka whispered as the smaller woman turned the blonde around. The Sea Senshi placed her hand over Haruka's mouth.

"I don't care if your hands are stained or not," she whispered. "In this moment right now you are alive. I just want to hold you...just one last time." She reached up and pushed the black coat off of Haruka's shoulders, letting it slide down to the floor.

Haruka remained still as the Sea Senshi pulled off the black shirt the blonde was wearing. The violinist's slender hands then began working on the black jeans. Haruka closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose. Michiru's scent swam into her nose and the carefully constructed wall Haruka had erected around her emotions crumbled. She opened her eyes and unzipped the dress Michiru was wearing. It slid off of the Senshi's shoulders and landed on the floor.

Michiru pushed the blonde's jeans off and the pair stepped away from their clothes, hastily removing the other's undergarments. Haruka pushed Michiru onto the bed and gently lay on top of her, capturing the Sea Senshi's lips in a passionate kiss. Michiru eagerly returned the kiss, her nails scraping against Haruka's back. The blonde let out a small hiss of pleasure and kissed Michiru's neck. The smaller woman's eyes fell halfway closed as her breath quickened. The Senshi's heart began pounding as Haruka's hands roamed down the aqua haired woman's body.

Michiru closed her eyes completely as Haruka began moving her tender kisses down from her neck to her chest. The Sea Senshi suddenly stopped the blonde. Haruka looked up at the smaller woman, confused. "Nani?" she whispered.

"I want the real you," Michiru answered. Haruka frowned in confusion. "I don't want to see you as the Crow. I want to see my Ruka's face." She got off the bed and pulled Haruka towards the bathroom. The blonde went after Michiru, remembering that her face was still painted with the white and black paint. The Senshi turned on the shower and pushed Haruka in. She followed and closed the glass door.

"This water's a bit cold Michi," Haruka said.

"Then I guess we should cuddle to stay warm," the smaller girl winked. Haruka chuckled as the water slowly became warmer. Michiru picked up a washcloth and rubbed some soap onto it. "Hold still," she ordered. She reached up and began washing off the white and black make-up. Haruka closed her eyes as the hot water slammed into her back. She had not slept or eaten since returning. She didn't even feel pain anymore. But as the water hit her skin she could feel her muscles relaxing. She felt the washcloth leave her face and turned to the stream of water.

"Ruka…are you all right?" Michiru asked worriedly.

The blonde opened her eyes and turned to the Senshi. "I'm fine," she said.

"Then why are you crying?"

Haruka reached up and wiped the water and tears from her face. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

"What…what will happen to you when we stop Hogosha?" she asked softly.

Haruka turned off the water, her back to Michiru. "I don't know."

"Will…will you be able to stay?"

The blonde shrugged. "I have no idea Michiru. I thought I had just come back to avenge Mika's death as well as my own." She turned and held Michiru close. "Let's not worry about that though. I just want to be with you tonight." The Senshi of the Sea nodded and they kissed. Haruka blindly reached out and grabbed a large fluffy towel. She wrapped it around them and she began to dry her lover off.

Michiru smiled. She brushed the wet blonde strands from Haruka's face. "You are the only soul I love," she whispered.

Haruka smiled as she finished drying the smaller woman off. Michiru stole the towel and began to dry the blonde off as well. "I'll never leave you Michiru," Haruka whispered quietly. "If I do, I'll find you." Michiru smiled and let the towel fall to the ground. She allowed the taller woman to guide her back to the bed and fell back onto the sheets. Haruka passionately kissed Michiru. She partially lay on top of the smaller woman as her lips went down to Michiru's neck. The Senshi closed her eyes, her mouth gaped open as Haruka's hand slowly roamed down her body. Michiru's gasped slightly as she felt Haruka's fingers slide into her. Her breathing quickened and she began to writhe under the blonde as the fingers slid in and out of her.

"Kami-sama…" Michiru whispered. Haruka continued applying her tender kisses to Michiru's neck and shoulders. She moved to the smaller woman's chest and nuzzled her lover's breasts. The Sea Senshi's hands were gripping the sheets tightly as she came. "Kami-sama!" she cried, tears sliding out her tightly closed eyes.

Haruka gently wiped away her tears. "Ashiteru yo."

Michiru looked into Haruka's loving teal eyes. "Ashiteru yo Haruka," she whispered. She grinned suddenly and flipped the blonde over onto her back. "My turn," she told the blonde. She straddled the blonde and leaned down. The two kissed and Michiru moved down to Haruka's chest. She sat up and began massaging her lover's chest. A content smile was on Haruka's face, her eyes partially open. The aqua haired woman leaned down and left a trail of kisses that went from the blonde's chest to her taunt abdomen. She moved back up as she gently cupped the blonde's sex in one hand.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. She felt her lover's fingers move into her. Her breathing quickened as Michiru worked on her. Rapture spread through the blonde's body. She shuddered as the Senshi cuddled next to Haruka. "Ashiteru yo Michiru," Haruka whispered, holding the small woman close. Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka gently on the cheek. The two remained cuddled next to each other for the rest of the night, neither one wanting to move.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stood out on the balcony, the wind ruffling through her short hair. She let out a slow breath, the wind making the sleeves of her white shirt billow. She turned and watched the moon sink into the lightening sky.

"Daddy?" a soft voice asked.

Haruka turned and her eyes widened, her voice caught in her throat. Tears threatened to spill from her teal eyes. She swallowed and did her best to hold back her tears. "Mika?" she whispered.

The small girl ran to Haruka and hugged her around her waist. Haruka felt her arms and the tears began to fall. "I've been trying to talk to Mommy and Kaze but they keep ignoring me along with everyone else," the girl whispered.

_How do you tell your child she's dead?_ Haruka thought as she closed her eyes, one hand resting on Mika's head.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Iie: No.

Naze: Why?

Kami-sama: God/gods.

Ashiteru yo: I love you.

* * *

See why the rating went to M? The other reason is violence...hurray violence!...though violence is bad in reality. Boo real violence! Hurray fictional violence! 

Okay, before I begin rambling, drop a review. My only request is that any reviews sent to me are **_non_**-flames. Remember that old adage: "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all". So keeping that in mind, send a review! Signed or unsigned!


	5. Pain

Yesterday's ending was unexpected, wasn't it? I started writing it as a part of today's chapter and I was like "No, let's leave it as a cliffie!" so I did. Ain't I evil like that?...:evil, creepy sounding voice:...Toshio...(sorry, I watched Ju-on (The Grudge) on Friday and it amused me; I laughed through it)

Thanks to **amnesia nymph, Ten'ousai, X00001, moonqueen, aquaxeyes, LectorAnonimus, Soleil-Lune, SithLibrarian, iluvboys** for reviewing last chapter! And I've just noticed **amnesia nymph** has been the first person to review for every chapter so far. Will that streak continue? We'll see, won't we?

Moving right along...

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!...sorry...had to get that out. As such, I expect every reader to review this chapter. If not, no plot birthday cake for you!

There is a bit of a graphic scene near the end of the chapter as Hogosha attacks Michiru. Just a warning so you all will be prepared, and Haruka swears after getting shot...well I won't say where but yeah...I'm a good author like that...even though I leave evil cliffies...:giggles evilly:

I do not own Sailor Moon, the Crow, or anything from either including, characters, recognizable quotes, blah blah blah...think they'd give me the rights since it's my birthday?...yeah...I didn't think so either...

* * *

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead._

_But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest._

_Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Mika looked up at Haruka. "Daddy, why are you crying?" 

"Because I've missed you," Haruka whispered, kneeling down.

"I missed you too. Where did you go?"

"Haruka, who are you talking to?" Michiru asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Mommy!" Mika yelled and hugged her mother, but the woman didn't seem to notice the small girl.

"You can't see her?" Haruka asked.

"See who?" Michiru demanded.

"Daddy, why is Mommy ignoring me?" Mika questioned, looking at the blonde.

Haruka sat down, leaning against the balcony railing. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her elbows on her knees, holding her head in her hands. "Haruka, what's wrong?"

Haruka pointed next to Michiru. "Mika," she whispered.

"Nani?"

"I can see Mika. She's standing right next to you," Haruka said softly. She looked up into Michiru's eyes and the Sea Senshi could see that the blonde was telling the truth. Michiru looked down at her side but saw nothing.

"I don't see her…"

"Why can't Mommy see me?" Mika demanded.

Haruka bowed her head. "Because…you died…a year ago…" she whispered.

"N…no! That can't be true!" Mika shouted.

"Mika…" Haruka began.

"I'm not dead!" she shouted and ran away.

"Haruka?"

"She didn't know," Haruka said, rising to her feet. She walked into the room and changed into a black shirt. She grabbed her duster and pulled it on.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find her," Haruka replied. "Explain to her what happened."

"Haruka…"

"She needs help Michiru. If she doesn't move on she'll never be reborn," Haruka returned, picking up her boots. She walked out to the balcony and pulled the boots on.

"Let me come with you," Michiru said.

"No," Haruka returned. "This is something I have to do."

"Demo…" she fell silent knowing how stubborn Haruka could be. "How is it that you could see her and I couldn't?" she asked instead.

Haruka rested her hands on Michiru's shoulders. "I'm the Crow Michiru. I'm neither dead nor living. I walk between worlds."

Michiru nodded, her head bowed. "I just wish…I want to hold her one last time…" she whispered.

Haruka gently lifted Michiru's head. "I'll be back, I promise." Michiru nodded and Haruka ran off, landing on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka saw Mika sitting on a swing. The blonde walked over to her and sat down on the adjacent swing. "How'd you know I'd be here?" Mika whispered.

"This is your favorite park. And you do love to swing," Haruka replied.

"I'm really dead…aren't I?" she asked.

"We both are," Haruka answered.

"Demo…Mommy saw you."

"Do you remember what happened before you died?" Haruka asked.

"Those mean men took us."

Haruka nodded. "That's right. They took us into that warehouse and killed us both. A few days ago I was brought back to help Mommy and the others save the world."

"What do I do now?" Mika asked softly.

"You need to move on," Haruka returned. "If you don't, you can't be reborn."

"I don't wanna leave without you though," Mika said. "I'm scared."

Haruka smiled softly. "I don't want you to go either, but you need to."

Mika sniffed. "Okay…" she whispered.

Haruka pulled her daughter off of the swing and held her close. "I promise when I'm done here I'll find you on the other side."

"And we'll be together?" Mika asked hopefully.

"We're always together musume. You were born from the love between me and Mommy. We're a part of you just like you're a part of us." Haruka kissed the top of her daughter's head. "All of our blood flows together, making each of us strong whether we stand alone or not." Haruka smiled as she held the small girl close. "Some day, when your spirit is reborn, you will become a powerful Senshi and protect everyone who can't protect themselves."

"Like Mommy and you?"

"Hai. Like Mommy and me." A bright light suddenly lit the ground near them and they looked at it. "Are you ready to go?"

Mika bravely nodded. "I'll miss you Daddy."

"I'll be with you soon, I promise," Haruka whispered. The small girl nodded and made her way to the light. She stepped into it and looked back at the blonde. She waved goodbye and stepped through. The crow landed on Haruka's shoulder and she smiled grimly. She turned from the light and began walking away.

- - - - - - - - - -

"We need to tell the police what happened!" Rei shouted, slamming her fist on the table for emphasis. "This guy nearly killed Setsuna-san!"

"And how do we prove it Rei-chan?" Makoto asked. "I doubt the word of a fully healed Setsuna-san will convince the cops."

"Haruka-san could tell them," Minako suggested.

"Then I'd have to explain how I came back from the dead," Haruka said from the doorway. A scream sounded and they watched as Seiya fell to the ground. Haruka arched an amused brow.

"Don't sneak up on people Ten'ou!" he shouted.

"I wasn't sneaking," Haruka replied. "Trust me, you'd know if I was sneaking." The others shifted uncomfortably at her words. "Are the kids safe?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Hai. Helios took them to Elysian…" Ami answered.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?" she demanded. The six Senshi and three Starlights shifted uncomfortably again under her intense stare.

"A…ano…" Usagi began. Haruka blinked as she saw Michiru's house from a bird's eye view. Three familiar figures were being roughly hauled out of the house before it was set on fire. The Senshi shrank back slightly from Haruka as the blonde's face and eyes hardened. She spun around and ran outside. She hurried down the steps and leapt onto her black motorcycle. She gunned the engine and tore out of the city, the black duster streaming behind her in the wind.

She soon reached the burning house and stared at it, the fire reflecting off of her eyes. Haruka got off the bike and took a few steps towards the house before falling to her knees. She threw her head back and screamed in rage at the sky. The crow watched from the stone fence it was perched on as Haruka slammed her fists into the ground. Haruka rose to her feet and walked into the house, the heat of the flames not bothering her in the least. She went up the weakening stairs and walked into the master bedroom. She grabbed a few things and exited the house. As she walked to the black motorcycle, the house collapsed behind her. She ignored it. Instead, she got back on the bike and drove back into the city, the crow flying overhead.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru blinked as the hood was pulled off of her head. She looked around the elegant room, recognizing it from Hogosha's building. She turned her head as the door opened and saw Hogosha walk in. She glared at him as he walked over to her. "So nice to see you again Michiru," he said pleasantly.

"You damn rat faced, son of a…!" she began when he backhanded her.

"Language my dear. You shouldn't swear in front of small children," he said. He moved and Michiru saw Kaze and Hotaru tied up.

"You harm one hair on their heads and you will die," she snarled.

"Who's going to kill me, you?" Hogosha asked.

"Someone worse," she returned. "Damien," she added.

His eyes narrowed. "So you know my name. But I don't think you really know who I am," he replied.

"I don't care," she snapped. "You killed two very important people to me. Now you're trying to end the world. Justice will find you."

"And who, pray tell, will hand this justice out? One of your precious Senshi friends?" he smirked. "It doesn't matter," he went on. "I will soon rule this world and have everything I have ever wanted," he said, his eyes roving over Michiru.

"I'll never love you," she returned.

"You will learn to love me. You loved my little sister after all."

"Nani?"

"The one you called Ten'ou Haruka. Your precious Uranus. She was my little sister in the Silver Millennium. Before I was banished. Before I was denied my throne."

"So what? You had her killed because you have a pathetic grudge against her?" Michiru demanded, hiding her surprise that Haruka had a brother.

"I was the eldest! The throne belonged to me!" he shouted, slamming his fist into Michiru's face. She fell to the ground and glared up at him. "She took everything from me. I'm just taking it back."

"So you killed her along with my daughter?"

"The children of the Senshi must be sacrificed for Hell to come to this world." He looked at her, a cold smile on his face. "The death of your daughter started the process," he informed her.

"The other children are safe from you Damien. You'll never get them!" Michiru smirked as she stared into his dark jade eyes.

"We shall see," he returned. He began walking out of the room and paused at the door. "Don't even think about trying to escape or transform. I've thought of everything that you could possibly do." He left the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Haruka-san…where did you go?" Usagi asked.

"He has them," the blonde answered. "Tell Helios to seal the way until he knows it's safe." She dropped several things on the floor and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Taiki asked as Haruka picked up a bottle.

"Preparing for battle," Haruka replied, spreading the white face paint all over her face. When she was finished she picked up the black liner and put it on her face.

"We can stop this guy…" Usagi began.

"He has my family," Haruka cut her off. "He killed my daughter. He killed me. It's time I return the favor," she said. She dropped the pen to the ground and rose to her feet. She looked down at them, death in her teal eyes. "Come if you want, but I will stop Damien. One way or another," she said. She turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stared out of the window, praying that Haruka or one of the Senshi would find them before it was too late. The door opened behind her and she turned as Damien came into the room. "Where are my children?" she demanded.

"They no longer matter," he returned, taking a sip of wine from the glass in his hand. He smiled and backed Michiru into a corner. He held up another glass and offered it to her. She glared into his eyes and was about to knock it away when a strange feeling overcame her. Her body stopped obeying her command and she took the wine. Damien smiled in triumph.

"What did you do to me?" Michiru demanded.

"I'm about to make you mine," he returned with a grin.

_He's put me in a trance!_ Michiru realized. Tears formed in her eyes as Damien pressed his lips against hers.

He smiled at her. "I'm actually a very good lover Princess Neptune," he said softly. "Allow me to show you."

"Yamette…onegai…" Michiru whispered as the tears slid down her face.

He snapped his fingers and the glasses of wine vanished. He pushed the straps of her dress off, exposing her chest to the air and his eyes. He moved his kisses down to her neck and she closed her eyes, furious and helpless as she felt her body respond to his touch. He pushed the dress down the rest of the way and it fell to the floor. His rough hands began sliding up and down Michiru's body as she struggled for control. Damien pushed Michiru onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He waved his hand and his clothes vanished.

"Yamette…yamette…" Michiru pleaded.

He stared at her, his hands holding her wrists to the side. "The more you struggle the more this will hurt," he grinned. "Just relax and enjoy. This will be one experience you will never forget."

"Don't…onegai…let me go!" Michiru cried as he licked her from her abdomen to her chest. He positioned himself above her and grinned cruelly. Her eyes widened in fear and she weakly shook her head. With a cold laugh he plunged into her viciously. "IIE!" she screamed, her eyes shut tightly. She tried to fight him off as he moved in and out of her, but her body still would not follow her orders. She bit back a cry of pain as it felt like her insides were being torn apart.

He felt himself come and grinned as he lay on Michiru for several moments, a faint sheen of sweat gleaming on his skin. "Was it good for you my lover?" he asked as he rolled off. She sobbed in reply and he laughed. "We'll have another go soon my dear," he whispered, fondling her chest. He smiled and rose to his feet, releasing her from the trance. Michiru curled up into ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

Dark sounding music suddenly began playing and Damien whirled around, staring at the stereo system, a dark shape near it. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

A figure dressed in black came into partial view. "The winged avenger," the figure said in a low, dangerous voice.

"How did you get in here? I had guards!"

The figure laughed slightly. "We played tag together. They lost." The figure tossed several bloodied ID badges on the ground.

Damien grabbed a gun from a nightstand and emptied the clip into the figure. The evil man stared in shock as the figure laughed. "Those were hollow point…" Damien whispered in disbelief.

"You took something very precious from this woman Damien," the figure said.

Damien grabbed another clip and began reloading. When he looked up the figure was gone. "What the…"

"You're not paying attention," the figure said, hanging from the top of the bed. "I said you took something precious from this woman." The figure slammed their fist into Damien's face and he fell to the ground hard. "You defiled her, trying to force her to love you…but she'll never love you."

"Is that so bastard?" he demanded.

"Real love is forever," the figure whispered.

Damien snapped his fingers and a pair of jeans appeared on his body. He scrambled to his feet and turned on the lights. He looked around and saw that Michiru was gone. "Where did…"

"She's safe from your evil," the figure said from behind.

Damien whirled around. His dark eyes narrowed. "You."

Haruka grinned, kicking Damien in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. "Me. Did you think me dead?"

"You are dead!" he snarled, firing a shot into her head. She fell to the ground but rose to her feet. Damien stared in shock.

"You know, I'm getting fucking tired of people shooting me in the head!" she snapped, grabbing the bottle of wine. She looked at the label. "Heavenly Sin," she read, shaking her head. She looked up at Damien. "You'll be dying now," she said, hurling the bottle into the fireplace, the glass shattering.

"I know what you are," Damien grinned. He began laughing. "You're the Crow! The one sent back to make the wrong things right!"

"Is there something funny?" Haruka demanded.

"I've met a Crow before. Stared into his eyes before I sent him to Hell."

"Then you'll be seeing him again," Haruka whispered.

"Oh no. You'll be seeing our dear father first!" Damien laughed. Haruka frowned in confusion. A crow cawed and Damien grinned cruelly. "Say goodbye to your immortality," he said softly and pulled the trigger. Haruka's eyes widened in shock as pain flooded her body. She fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle. She looked up as Damien loomed over her. "Now…you're bait." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Musume: Daughter.

Hai: Yes.

Ano: Uh/um.

Yamette: Stop/Stop it.

Onegai: Please.

* * *

Uh oh Billy! Things seem to be going from bad to good to bad again in this fic. Drop a review to find out what happens in the final chapter! And you better review since it's my birthday!

And I have to say I'm surprised no one guessed who Damien really was last chapter. Damien did have that line where he said, "My little sister has already paid the price." I thought it was obvious but that just could've been me. Oh well. Leave reviews! Now!


	6. Retribution

The final chapter! Sad I know, but that's the way life goes...or something...and this chapter almost made ME cry as I was writing it...of course, I was listening to clips from The Crow Score soundtrack so that might've had something to do with it...enough of my rambling...

Thanks to **petiyaka, Ten'ousai, LectorAnonimus, aquaxeyes, iluvboys** for reviewing last chapter! And **petiyaka** was first to review last chapter, so **amnesia nymph**'s first reviewer streak is over. Sad, demo four chapters is impressive. Pudding to you all for reviewing! And thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday yesterday!

FYI: There is some torturing in this chapter, but it isn't that graphic...it's just...'shocking' is all.

And I still don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or the Crow. Sigh...sadness...

* * *

_People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead._

_But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest._

_Then sometimes, just sometimes the crow could bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Michiru sat curled up on the hospital bed, tear stains marring her face. The door to the room was eased shut and Ami walked over to her friend. "Michiru-san, daijoubu?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. As expected, the Sea Senshi just curled up tighter, holding her arms around her knees. "You can't blame yourself for what happened Michiru-san. It could have happened to any of us," Ami said. She sighed softly when the older woman didn't respond. "Kaze-kun and Hotaru-chan are safe in Elysian. Helios has sealed the way as well." 

Ami looked over and saw that the food had not been touched. "Michiru-san, you need to eat. If you don't you'll get weak."

"I am weak," Michiru whispered in a quiet voice. "I let that…that…that thing…" her voice cracked and fresh tears poured from her sea blue eyes. Her body shook and Ami set the chart down. She sat on the bed next to her friend and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You are not weak Michiru-san. This past year has proven that. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"No I'm not!" Michiru insisted. "I'm weak…I'm weak…"

Ami sighed in defeat and rose to her feet. She grabbed the chart and opened the door. She looked up as a figure stood in front of her. "Setsuna-san."

"How is she?" the Time Senshi asked.

Ami bowed her head. "Not good."

Setsuna nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She stared at the Sea Senshi silently for a minute. "So you're letting Damien win," she said finally. Michiru didn't move. "Oh I understand. He raped you so now you're just going to give up and let him win."

Michiru turned her head and glared at the eldest of the Senshi. "What do you know?" she demanded.

"More than you could imagine," Setsuna returned. "I've known Damien longer than you and the others have. I still remember him from the Silver Millennium." She lowered her gaze. "More than I want to," she whispered softly. Michiru didn't seem to hear.

"So?"

"So you're not the only one he's done this to," Setsuna returned.

Michiru frowned. "You mean…"

"It was the anniversary of the alliance between all our kingdoms. I was walking through the halls of the palace alone when he cornered me. He pulled me into a vacant room and raped me. Before he could leave, Endymion-sama came into the room. He immediately knew what happened and subdued Damien before he could escape. The guards came and took Damien away as Endymion-sama made sure I was all right…" she fell silent and bowed her head.

"You love him," Michiru realized.

Setsuna smiled, her head lowered. "I do love Endymion-sama…demo…he loves the Princess. I want him to be happy and if that means him being with the Princess, then that is fine with me." She bowed her head. "And I no longer could bear children since Damien attacked me."

"What happened to Damien?" Michiru queried, changing the subject back to Damien's past.

"He was banished from the kingdom under pain of death should he ever return. We never saw him again until now."

Michiru lowered her gaze from the Time Senshi. "Has Haruka come back yet?" she asked.

"Iie."

Michiru closed her eyes. "He's her brother, isn't he?"

"Hai. We never understood why a male was born first. Though it seems as though an outside force brought it about."

"Outside force?" Michiru repeated.

"The forces of Hell. Damien seeks to bring it to Earth. He once tried to during the Silver Millennium by gaining access to the throne of Uranus…"

"So he killed his mother and his father," Michiru figured.

Setsuna nodded. "His father returned as the Crow and tried to stop Damien, but he had discovered the Crow's weakness."

"Weakness? I've seen Haruka get shot, stabbed, and jump off of buildings without so much as a permanent scratch," Michiru said.

"The crow is her link between the world of the living and the realm of the dead," Setsuna explained. "If it dies, she becomes essentially mortal and will cease to exist in this world," the Time Senshi went on.

Michiru's eyes widened. "So…Haruka could be…" Setsuna closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "We have to go after her! We have to save her!"

"He'll be expecting that Michiru-san. Besides, we need to find the kids he's taken," the other woman said.

"They're at his building. I saw them when he moved me to…to his room…" she said softly.

"I'll let the others know. In the meantime, get some rest," Setsuna ordered. Michiru nodded and the Time Senshi left.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka opened her eyes and looked around. She was kneeling on the top floor of Damien's building, chained between two heavy stone pillars. She tried to move to a standing position but her body screamed in pain. A cold laugh met her ears and Haruka looked up at Damien.

"You're mortal now dear sister. You can die."

"I'll never die until you're dead," she spat at him.

Damien chuckled. "That is debatable." He shook his head in amusement as he began walking around the kneeling blonde. "Father was much the same way, both when he was living and as a Crow."

"Call it a family trait," she growled.

"Then shouldn't I have it as well?"

"You're a rat faced bastard who seriously needs to die," she informed him. "You never belonged in any family I've been a part of." She grinned. "I doubt even Chaos would've liked you."

Damien chuckled. "I'd forgotten how passionate you can get," he said. He walked over to a covered table. "Maybe we can fix that spirit of yours." Haruka watched as he pulled off the cloth, revealing vicious looking torture equipment. "This is for later," he said. He picked up a case and brought it over to Haruka. He knelt down and opened it, revealing a portable defib machine. He pulled off the paddles and charged them to the highest setting. "I wish they had this back in the Silver Millennium," he grinned.

Haruka glared at him and he pressed the cold metal against her skin. He activated the machine and her eyes slammed shut as her body violently jerked in the chains. The muscles on her neck stuck out like cords as she kept from crying out. After what seemed like an eternity to her he removed the paddles. She hung limply in the chains, her muscles refusing to obey her commands. She felt Damien grab her hair and lift her head.

"Was it good for you?" he smirked.

Haruka weakly spat into his eye. He glared at her, his eyes cold. "You'll pay for that," he vowed. He slammed the paddles into her again and turned them on. A scream was trapped in her throat as she jerked and writhed in the chains.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rei looked up as Michiru walked into the room. The five other Senshi and Seiya looked at her as she sat down. "You doing all right?" Seiya asked.

"I will be," she replied.

"Now we're just waiting on Yaten and Taiki. They went out to get food," Usagi explained. Michiru nodded.

They waited for several more minutes when the door suddenly crashed open. Taiki rushed in followed closely by Yaten. The silver haired Starlight had a small bundle in his arms. "What the hell are you two doing?" Seiya demanded.

Yaten set the bundle on the table and pulled off the cloth. The others stared in shock. "That's…that's…" Makoto stammered.

"The crow that's with Haruka," Taiki replied.

"It looks like it was shot," Ami said, pointing to a bullet wound in the bird's back.

"What do we do?" Minako asked.

"I don't know…I'm not a vet and this looks like it might have something more to do with the supernatural than medicine," Ami replied.

Rei picked up the dying bird and rose to her feet. She hurried out of the room. "YUUICHIRO!" she bellowed.

He came running out of their room. "Nani?"

"We have praying to do," she said. He nodded and they hurried down to one of the inner rooms of the shrine. Rei gently set the crow down on the floor near the altar and took several steps back. She knelt down and folded her hands, her eyes closing. She began chanting softly. Yuuichiro joined in, their voices blending together.

The others watched from the doorway. "What are they doing?" Minako whispered to the others.

"Praying to the gods for the crow to live," Setsuna said.

"Will it work?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know," Setsuna answered.

"Of course it will," Usagi said determinedly. "Of course it will…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka felt the whip dig into her back again and again. Blood pooled around her knees, some of it nearly dry in spite of the large pool. Damien smiled. "You are stubborn, you know that? It only took me a day to break father. We're nearing the end of day two." He slammed the whip down once more.

"Do…I get…a gold…star?" Haruka whispered weakly.

Damien shook his head, clearly enjoying torturing Haruka. "How about a small break? My arm is actually tired." He tossed the whip away and left the room.

Haruka leaned back and stared up at the skylight. Flashes of memories appeared before her eyes…

**Flash:** _Haruka carried Michiru into the bedroom, both their faces flushed from laughter and the small amount of alcohol they had had at their wedding. The blonde Senshi set the shorter woman on the bed and they kissed._

_"I love you Michiru," Haruka whispered between kisses._

_"I love you more," came the reply as the pair stared at each other, smiling…_

**Flash: **_"I want that one Daddy!" Mika exclaimed, pointing to a blue green stuffed monkey. Haruka smiled, her arm wrapped around Michiru as Mika and Kaze explored the toys in the store…_

**Flash: **_"Ready to go home little one?" Haruka asked with a big smile._

_The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna race!" she exclaimed. Haruka smiled at the small girl…_

**Flash:** _He aimed the gun at Mika who looked at Haruka fearfully._

_"Poppa…" she whimpered._

_Fear rose in Haruka's eyes. "Don't hurt her! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt my daughter! Don't hurt…!" she exclaimed when a gunshot cut her off. Tears streamed down her face as the men holding Mika let her body drop to the floor. "Mika…" Haruka whispered. "MIKA!!" she bellowed in grief._

_"I wouldn't worry," the man said, pointing the gun at her. "You'll be joining the whelp soon."_

_Haruka glared at the man, hatred and fury in her green eyes. "I'll kill you for what you've done," she growled._

_"You can't kill me if you're dead," he smirked. He pressed the gun against her head and pulled the trigger. The men let Haruka's body fall to the floor, her arm falling on top of Mika's…_

**Flash:** _Haruka gently wiped away her tears. "Ashiteru yo."_

_Michiru's sea blue eyes looked into Haruka's loving teal eyes. "Ashiteru yo Haruka," she whispered…_

Haruka blinked away the tears and her head fell forward. _Please…whatever spirits or gods there really are please…give me the strength to save my loved ones from this psycho...that's all I ask before I die…_ she prayed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rei continued to chant with her husband. _This should have worked by now. This should have worked!_ Rei shouted silently. Nearly three days had passed since she and Yuuichiro had begun praying. She continued to pray, opening her eyes to stare at the injured bird. She frowned as a thought crossed her mind. She reached into her sleeve and pulled a slip of paper out. "Rin, pyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" she chanted. "Akuryo Taisan!" she cried, hurling the talisman at the crow. It struck the bird and an evil looking black mist rose out of it. Yuuichiro backed away and Rei hurled another talisman at the mist, destroying it.

"What was that?" Usagi demanded.

"Evil," Rei whispered.

"Look!" Seiya exclaimed.

Everyone turned and saw the crow standing. It looked at them with its eyes before taking off into the air. Michiru smiled. "It…it worked…" she whispered.

"I never doubted Rei-chan!" Usagi said, hugging her raven-haired friend.

"Get off of me so we can go follow the crow and help Haruka-san!" Rei snapped, but a smile was on her face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka lifted her head, a smile forming on her face. The wounds on her back began to heal as she felt renewed strength flood her body. She rose to her feet and pulled her arms together. The chains snapped and she tore the manacles off. She walked over to where the black duster lay and pulled it on.

"Ready for…" a voice began.

Haruka turned and smiled at Damien. "Hello dear brother," she grinned. "Ready for round two?" she asked. He pulled a gun out and shot her. "Try harder!" she ordered as she began walking towards him. He fired again. "Try again!" she laughed, still closing the gap between him and her. He emptied the clip but she didn't fall.

"How…this isn't possible!" he snapped.

"Anything's possible," Haruka countered. She slammed her fist into his face, sending him sliding across the floor. "I had a life here. And you stole it from me!" She kicked him in the gut as he tried to push himself up. He went flying across the room. "I had a beautiful daughter that would have grown up to be an incredible woman, but you stole that future from her!" She jumped up in the air and slammed her knee into his spine, smiling in grim satisfaction when she felt something snap. She stood and stared down as Damien tried to crawl away.

"I'll kill you, you bitch…I'll kill you dead!" he growled. "Do you hear me?" he shouted at her. "I'll kill you! I will live forever! Just watch! I will live forever!"

"_Because we do not know when we will die, we get to think of life as inexhaustible as well. Yet everything happens a certain number of times, and a very small number, really. How many more times will you remember a certain afternoon of your childhood, some afternoon that is so deeply a part of your being that you can't even conceive of your life without it? Perhaps four or five times more. Perhaps not even that. How many times will you watch the full moon rise? Perhaps twenty. And yet it all seems limitless_." She knelt down and rolled Damien over so he faced her. "You have lived long enough Damien. It's time for you to join the ranks of the dead," she told him.

"I'll never die! NEVER!" he shouted crazily. Haruka picked him up in her arms. "Let me go…let me go!"

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" she whispered. "Sister's gonna buy you a big black bird!" She rushed towards the window and crashed through it. She let go of Damien and he screamed as he fell to the earth. Haruka landed on a nearby roof and looked down as he hit the metal fence that surrounded his building. One of the black bars had pierced his heart.

The crow landed on the ledge and cawed softly. Haruka looked at the black bird and smiled faintly. "The hell you been?" she giggled, her mind and body as exhausted as her spirit. The crow cawed and she looked at it. "I understand…" she whispered. She turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Neptune ran down the street, the others close behind. They skidded to a halt at the black fence and looked up at the foreboding building. "Haruka-san's in there?" Moon whispered. "Kowai!"

"Let's go!" Maker said.

"Do you hear that?" Healer asked, stopping Maker.

They frowned and looked up as a scream grew louder. "Shimatta!" they cried and dove out of the way. They heard a sickening squelching sound as a body became impaled on the black iron fence. They slowly walked over to the body.

"It's…it's Damien…" Neptune whispered in disbelief.

"Who could have done this?" Venus asked.

"Haruka-san," Fighter said. "Taking all the fun for herself of course."

"She could still be hurt inside," Pluto said. The others nodded and they ran into the building as Mercury contacted police.

Neptune remained outside, staring at Damien's corpse. "Are you all right?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know. I'm glad he's dead demo…he took so much from me. My wife, my daughter…my ability to have children…" she fell silent and looked down.

"Maybe, but you still have your son and Hotaru," Mercury pointed out.

Neptune nodded and looked up. She frowned when she saw a shape move on a nearby roof. "I need to walk around to clear my head…" she said. The Ice Senshi nodded and Neptune hurried away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka went down to the street and stumbled into a cemetery. She walked through the gravestones and came to a stop at one. She fell to her knees and smiled. "I'm coming Mika," she whispered to the pale gray stone. She collapsed onto her back and stared up at the sky. Rain began falling, washing away the white and black paint. The crow cawed and she looked over at it. "Arigatou…" she whispered.

The crow cawed again, looking at the blonde. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her head fell to the side, several strands of hair falling in front of her eyes. The bird let out a last cry before flapping its wings. It rose into the air and flew into the lightening sky. Below, Haruka's body began to fade away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru halted in front of Mika's grave and saw a black duster lying in the wet grass. She knelt down and picked it up. She frowned and looked around, hoping to see the blonde nearby or even the crow. "Haruka?" she called out. "Haruka…doko desu?" she whispered, bowing her head.

"She's not here," a small, familiar voice answered.

Michiru's eyes widened and she turned. She fell back, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Mi…Mika…" she whispered. Tears welled up in Michiru's eyes.

Mika walked forward and hugged her mother. "I missed you Mommy," she whispered, a tear sliding down her face.

"I missed you too baby," she whispered, holding the small girl close. She turned and looked at the gravestone. She did a double take. "Na…nani?" Instead of Mika's name on the marker, it now read Ten'ou Haruka.

"Their way of saying thank you," a new voice said.

Michiru looked up. "Haruka!"

The blonde smiled. She wore a soft, light blue kimono, a dark blue jacket hanging open. She helped the aqua haired woman up and gently held her face. "They, the spirits, gods, whatever you want to call them, said I could return to life. I had them send Mika back instead. Only you and the other Senshi will know that she died. Kaze and Mika won't," Haruka explained.

"What about you?" Michiru asked.

Haruka grinned. "I can be reborn, demo…Mika deserves to live now with her mother, brother, and sister."

"Demo…"

Haruka captured Michiru's lips with her own. She pulled away after a moment. "_There will be many sad feelings coming to hold you down, but you'll never be hurt by sadness again, for I will always be by your side_," Haruka whispered.

"Ruka…" Michiru began.

"I'll find you again Michi. I promise," Haruka said as she stepped away. She faded away, a smile on her face.

Michiru smiled when she felt a tugging on her pant leg. She looked down and picked Mika up. "Can we go home Mommy? I'm hungry."

"Hai. Let's go home," Michiru agreed.

- - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the world in a New York City hospital, a nurse gently set a month old baby down in the crib in the nursery. "So sad her mother died," another nurse whispered softly. "Does she have any family?"

"Not that we're aware of. All we know is her last name is Ten'ou."

"Any relation to that famous racer who died last year?" the nurse questioned.

The other nurse shook her head. "I doubt it. Though I wonder why her mother wanted this girl to be named after Haruka Ten'ou."

"We'll make Haruka her middle name. Her first name will be…Alexandra." The other nurse nodded and they left the room.

A transparent form appeared over the baby and she opened her bright teal eyes. It giggled and reached up at the figure. The spirit of Ten'ou Haruka smiled and placed a hand on the child's head before disappearing. Alexandra Haruka Ten'ou smiled and closed her eyes as she fell asleep, the symbol of Uranus glowing faint blue on her forehead before fading away.

**END**

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Daijoubu: All right/Are you all right?

Rin, pyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen: The chant Rei does before throwing her charms/talismans (I actually did this from memory I've see the show that much...:sweatdrops:..though actually these are the names of the gestures she does. The gestures themselves are used for meditation...I have a book on it actually...it's pretty cool).

Akuryo Taisan: Evil Spirit Begone.

Kowai: Scary.

Shimatta: Damn it.

Arigatou: Thank you.

Doko desu: Kind of a where are you/are you here type thing. This is just me thinking what it means after listening to it in several animes.

* * *

_Because we do not know when we will die, we get to think of life as inexhaustible as well. Yet everything happens a certain number of times, and a very small number, really. How many more times will you remember a certain afternoon of your childhood, some afternoon that is so deeply a part of your being that you can't even conceive of your life without it? Perhaps four or five times more. Perhaps not even that. How many times will you watch the full moon rise? Perhaps twenty. And yet it all seems limitless._

- From Brandon Lee's final interview (the star of the first Crow movie who died from a dumb mistake on set of the movie).

* * *

_There will be many sad feelings coming to hold you down, but you'll never be hurt by sadness again, for I will always be by your side._

-adapted from a quote from a Haruka/Michiru wallpaper I found in the ChoubiGallery of the destinedcouple/harshdomain site (the one of Michiru and Haruka in the rain; I saw it, read it, and knew that it would fit with this fic because it was so awesome. Hitomi, Miran, if you're reading this don't kill me!).

* * *

A sadish ending yes, but there's hope at the end!...please don't kill me! 

So? How was the story? Was it bearable? I know it was short and all but this story kinda wrote itself really. Please to be leaving me a review now, yes?


End file.
